Fly, My Lover
by thelilacfield
Summary: Louis Weasley is famous and he has the admiration of every female in the school. But only one is just right for him. LouisAmy, for Amy


This is to wish the amyzhieing Amy a very happy birthday (it's a bit early :P) and to hope she gets everything she wants :D

* * *

><p><span>Fly, My Lover<span>

Louis Weasley is famous. Well, how could he not be? A Weasley. A star Quidditch player. And incredibly good looking. He's famous throughout Hogwarts. Especially with the ladies.

Of course, he's not just a pretty face (and body). He's a Ravenclaw and he's intelligent. He has a sister in Hufflepuff and another in Gryffindor and his long-running girlfriend is in Slytherin and he's singled-handedly promoting inter-house unity.

And he has the admiration of the entire female population and a little first year even breaks down in tears when she hears the handsome blonde boy who helped her pick up her books is leaving in June. But there's one female who knows that she's better than all the other girls.

"Amy, did you hear?" someone asks. "Madeline and Lysander are on again." Everyone up and down groans and rolls their eyes at the mention of the most annoying on-again, off-again couple in the history of Hogwarts, but Amy just grins and gives the redhead at the Slytherin table a thumbs up.

"And Louis and Katrina broke up last night!" another person exclaims. Immediately the whispers start and the news is passed throughout the hall until the entire place is humming like a great buzzing bee. Everyone is silent as they watch the long-haired boy depart the Ravenclaw table and walk out, towards the courtyard.

"Go on, Amy," Beth says, nudging her. "We all know you love him!" They all collapse in laughter and making kissing noises. Amy obeys the order and follows the boy outside.

"Are you okay, Louis?" she asks. "Why did you break up with Katrina?"

"Because she's a bitch," Louis answers simply. "She was so cruel to people and I can't be with someone like that."

"You deserve better," Amy agrees. _Someone like me_. "So which of your many admirers will you be choosing?"

"Actually, I was thinking I would stay single for a while," Louis says. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You're such a sweetheart," she says with a slight giggle. "Do you still want me to come and watch your Quidditch game?"

"You're my best friend, why wouldn't I want you there?" Louis asks, stretching out his legs. "Save a hug for me, yeah?"

"Yeah," Amy agrees. There's a sparkle in Louis' eyes and he presses a kiss to her nose.

"See you around, chick," he says, getting up and leaving her sitting in the hall, her head reeling.

The match is in the afternoon and after lunch everyone spills down to the Quidditch pitch because the sun is shining and it's the first day of summer and the lake is sparkling and it's a match between Slytherin (all about force) and Ravenclaw (all about tactics) and it will be just amazing. Amy takes a seat in the Hufflepuff stands and listens to Lorcan commentate.

Quidditch has never been her strong point, despite many patient explanations from Louis. She knows when they score and when someone fouls but everything else just passes right over her head. Never mind, she can simply watch Louis and his genius on a broom. He seems to ride the wind, the way he can fly. He works in a team and as an individual and within the first two minutes Ravenclaw have scored, prompting the Slytherin beaters to shoot towards Louis and the other Chasers. Amy watches Scorpius, the Slytherin captain, berating his team and sees the upturned, admiring face of Louis' sister, blowing a kiss towards Scorpius.

And then there's a gust of wind as a blur in blue Quidditch robes shoots past them and then he's soaring upwards, a triumphant grin on his face and a struggling golden ball in his fist and everyone's silent for a moment because that match barely lasted five minutes and then there's an explosion of cheering.

Louis and all the Ravenclaws perform several laps of honour under the hot sunshine, Slytherins glaring sourly at them from the changing rooms (except for Scorpius, he's too busy snogging Dominique somewhere). Amy is one of the first out of the stands and running towards them.

"We won, Amy!" Louis shouts, landing at a run and pulling her into a tight hug. "We did it in less than five minutes!" Squashed against him, Amy smiles and involuntarily clings to him and suddenly his lips are on hers and it's magical and nothing exists but them and violins are playing and rose petals are raining down and fireworks are exploding in front of her eyes and it's such a wonderful cliché of a kiss.

"Sorry," he mumbles, blushing and avoiding her eyes. "I didn't mean that."

"Louis, I like you," Amy finds herself saying, loud enough for everyone surrounding them to hear. "A lot. I like kissing you." Louis looks up and an incredulous grin spreads across his face and he grabs her hands and lifts her onto his broom and jumps on himself and soon their soaring upwards, so high she can trail her fingers through the white clouds.

"I've been waiting five years for you to tell me that," he whispers and then they're kissing again and it's a feverish, hot tangle of mouths and hands and it's beautiful and there are angels singing in the background and Amy can't believe it but this is real and she's finally bagged her dream boy.

It's a good half hour later that they touch solid ground again and Amy's friends surround her and they're all clamouring for information and congratulating her and giggling and all she can do is blow a kiss to the boy who's flying away.

_Fly, my lover. Fly straight to my heart._

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. It's kinda short and drabbley and I'm not sure about it but I hope you all - particularly Amy - liked it! :D No favourites without a review, please and thanks. :)<p> 


End file.
